


Hanukkah Hope

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chanukah, F/M, Gen, Jewish Remus Lupin, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: The Marauders made a habit of celebrating Hanukkah with Remus when they were in school, and that tradition continues even after they graduate. Hanukkah 1979 brings some much needed hope and a surprise from the Potters.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	Hanukkah Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah y'all! This is the first fic I've posted in probably literal years at this point. I just really wanted to write a little something for Chanukah.

“Remus, you’re coming over for the first night of Hanukkah this year, right?” Lily asked.

“Well, er… I guess I can. I didn’t think you would want to do that this year,” Remus replied.

“Of course we do, Re. We’re all family, and it’s tradition now,” James chimed in.

Remus flushed, but he agreed to come back the next week for Hanukkah before he disapparated.

  
*   
| *   
|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_| 

When the first night of Hanukkah finally arrived, the Marauders were all gathered in James and Lily’s home in Godric’s Hollow. It was growing darker and darker outside each day, but inside the small house it was warm and bright and filled with cheer. The fireplace was burning, and the Christmas tree in the corner was covered in lights. And in the center of the table around which all the inhabitants sat was a menorah.

“Come on, Remus, do the blessings!” Sirius shouted, unnecessarily loud in the small room.

“Inside voice, please, Sirius,” Lily said.

“If you’ll all shut your mouths long enough, maybe I’ll do the blessings,” Remus replied.

Everyone finally quieted down, and Remus began, “ _Baruch atah Adonai…_ ”

The rest of the Marauders joined in singing, having memorized the blessings years ago, though Peter tripped over a few of the Hebrew words. Even Lily joined in, and they all belted Maoz Tzur together.

Once the blessings had been recited and the candles were burning, Lily interrupted the momentary silence to say, “I think we all really need this little bit of light this year, and this reminder that even a single candle, or a small group of dedicated people, can prevail over darkness. With You-Know-Who gaining followers every day, sometimes it feels overwhelming and impossible. But if the Maccabees could defeat an Empire, then we can defeat You-Know-Who.”

“AND!” James interjected, “we have a surprise! Lily’s pregnant!”

“Really?” Peter asked, at the same time Remus said, “that’s fantastic, Lils!” and Sirius shouted, “you’re naming him Sirius Jr., right?”

“Nah, mate,” James replied, “He’ll be James Jr. if he’s getting anyone’s name.”

“We don’t even know yet whether it’s a boy or a girl; it’s still early days yet,” Lily said. “But I know you’ll all be the best uncles our child could want.”

“I think this was just what I needed tonight, Lils,” Remus said, more serious now. “Thank you for making sure we all got together. I needed some light and hope.”

“I think we all do these days,” James responded, and changing the tone once again, continued, “and just think how many holidays our baby will get to celebrate every year! Hanukkah and Christmas and Diwali and Easter and Passover and Holi and -”

“I think we get the point, Prongs,” Sirius interrupted. “The Prongslet will have a lot of holidays to look forward to.”

“Probably more than anyone needs,” Lily said.

“But we’ll spoil them rotten with holidays anyways,” James continued.

The festivities continued until long after the candles in the menorah had burned down, into the early hours of the morning, and Peter, Sirius, and Remus slept over at the Potters as they were wont to do on such occasions. Lily woke the next morning to find herself alone in bed. But a quick peek into the guest room confirmed her husband’s whereabouts, cuddling with Sirius in one single bed - she wasn’t even sure how two grown men managed it - while Peter slept in the other. And she found Remus on the sofa downstairs when she went to brew coffee. It was a perfect morning, and Lily found herself looking forward to many Hanukkahs to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to be canon Marauders era, which means the Marauders only get one more Hanukkah together. But you're welcome to join me in pretending canon only exists when I feel like it. Because seriously, f*** JKR and her TERF bulls***; Harry Potter belongs to us now.


End file.
